The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. Market demand may exist for electronic products to be capable of processing large amounts of data, while sizes of electronic products may decrease. Accordingly, degrees of integration of semiconductor devices used in such electronic products may increase. As an approach to increasing the degree of integration of semiconductor devices, a semiconductor device may have a vertical transistor structure instead of a planar transistor structure.